


Scrap

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drabble, M/M, Maurader's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was small now, but he wouldn’t be forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrap

Sirius had been excited when they started learning to become animagi. The thought of being able to change into an animal, of being able to join Remus on the full moons and be with him during the hardest times of the months, was exciting.

The laughter that met his ears when he changed that first time, though, was unexpected.

Remus sat in the chair, hands covering his mouth and eyes glittering with moisture as he tried to stifle the sound, but nothing could hinder Sirius’ newly-enhanced hearing. He let out a whine of confusion, the sound high-pitched and startling to his own sensitive senses.

“I’m sorry, but— you’re so _adorable!_ ” Remus gasped, and Sirius whined again, spinning around in circles trying to find where the mirror was.

When he felt hands scooping under his belly, lifting him from the ground and cradling him against the body that reeked of feral dominance, he went limp, his body lax in the hold of the stronger canine, and he felt Remus’ hand stroke down his back once before carrying him over to the bedroom mirror.

Sirius had been aware he’d become a dog. But— he had been expecting a _dog_ , not a _puppy_.

“You’re a teenager, Sirius,” Remus laughed. “In dog years, you’re not even halfway grown. You’ve got a few years to go before you look like an actual dog. But by the size of your paws…” Remus held one in his own hand, the giant appendage visible to both of them in the reflective glass. “You’re going to be a very large dog.”

Sirius woofed— well, it came out as a yap, which made Remus laugh again.

“Until then, you’re my little scrapper.”

Padfoot was the name he picked for himself after, to redeem his pride. He was small now, but he wouldn’t be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](annoyinglittletwit.tumblr.com)  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> I will be tracking the tags  
> fic: Scrap ; series: Tumblr Fic Requests ; series: TFR


End file.
